Through The Years
by Guyana Rose
Summary: While on vacation with their family, Rachel & Brittany reminisce about their lives together thus far. Three shot for Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Days: 7-AU Future kids, 5-Kid!Brittberry, & 1-Wedding/Proposal.
1. Vacation

**Title:** Through The Years  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Rachel Berry & Brittany Pierce  
**Word Count:** 2,520  
**Summary:** While on vacation with their family, Rachel & Brittany reminisce about their lives together thus far. Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Days: 7-AU Future Kids, 5-Kid!Brittberry, & 1-Wedding/Proposal.  
**A/N:** I found out about this week a day or two before it started. I wanted to do all the prompts, but life is busy sometimes, so I picked these three and rolled them into one story. As I type this now I only a few hours ago finished up a one shot for Fabang Week. Needless to say I was on crunch time to get them done so I do hope I did the ladies justice and you guys enjoy this. Please do let me know what you think.  
**Prompt:** Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Day 7: AU Future Kids.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Vacation**

Rachel smiled as she took her final bow. She and her cast mates were all smiles as they looked into the cheering audience. Another well deserved standing ovation. Her eyes roamed the second row but she was distracted by a short blonde walking up to the stage. The young girl stopped in front of her and held up a bouquet of flowers for her to take. She knelt down and pulled the little girl up on stage with her then balanced her daughter and the flowers once she stood back up. Tiny arms wrapped around her neck and little legs around her waist.

"Happy birthday Momma," the girl said as she snuggled into her mother's embrace.

The audience awed as they continued to clap. This would be her final performance on Broadway for at least a year. She wanted to work on smaller projects so she would have more time with her family. She finally spotted her wife standing in the aisle holding their other twin. Their little boy wasn't feeling well but he had refused to miss his momma's last _Wicked_ performance. Her wife had finished touring with their friends Mercedes and Santana a month ago. She was also looking forward to their upcoming vacation. The blonde smiled at her wife and motioned towards the door; signaling that she'd meet her and their daughter at the car. As she walked away their son waved over her shoulder to his other mother standing on the stage.

Rachel soon after took her leave of the stage. She signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with fans while still holding her daughter in her arms. When she finally stepped into the limo she sat next to her wife and shifted their now sleeping daughter more comfortably in her lap. Her wife's free arm wrapped around her shoulders as her hand grazed over the hand of her wife that was resting on their son's head.

"He feels warm," she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to give him a quick cool bath and some Children's Tylenol when we get home … maybe skip the bath," the blonde said as she looked out the windows of the limo.

There was a heavy crowd on both sides of the barely moving vehicle. Once they got out of the crowd they still had to get through heavy New York traffic. It could take awhile to get back to their brownstone.

Rachel reached up and turned her wife's face toward her.

"Hey love," she said as she looked into deep blue eyes.

"Hi baby," the blonde replied with a loving smile.

"I missed you Britt."

"It's only been a few hours," Brittany replied as she tightened her hold on her wife.

"That's long enough; we really have been far too busy this past year."

And they had been. Luckily their parents had all moved to their current state of residence and they'd been able to help with the twins. The time apart had however put a strain on their marriage, so they were both slowing down and taking time away from their dancing and acting careers.

"I know; I'm so ready for vacation."

Brittany leaned down and connected their lips. They only pulled apart when their son started to squirm.

"I missed you too by the way."

"Momma?"

"She's right here Liam," Brittany said as she pulled the boy up to sit in her lap.

"Hey big boy, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Hot," he answered as he cuddled up to Brittany and played with a few strands of Rachel's hair.

"We'll be home soon love and we'll get you cooled down okay?" Brittany said.

"'kay," Liam whispered as he began to fall back to sleep.

Rachel's phone began to ring soon after and she quickly tried to silence it so she didn't disturb her children. She looked at the name on the caller ID and sighed. Nerva Patterson's name was on the screen. Nerva was one of the choir members of the cast. She was also one of the problems that had contributed to the dark cloud that had settled over their relationship in the past year. Rachel handed the phone to Brittany who rolled her eyes when she saw the woman's name flashing on the screen. Liam had started to stir in her arms again so she pushed the button to send the call to voicemail. Almost immediately the phone began to ring again and this time Leesa started to stir in Rachel's arms. Brittany hit the accept button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey sexy you got away before I could find you…"

"Nerva," Brittany's jaw tensed as she interrupted whatever the woman was going to say, "_my_ wife and I are on our way home," Brittany paused for a moment to remind herself to be mindful of the young ears around her, "our children are asleep in our arms at the moment and you're disturbing their slumber. Do the right thing, and lose my wife's number."

"Oh please those brats are the only reason she's even still with you. And the only reason she hasn't hit this yet is because you just so happened to walk in and interrupted me getting my swerve on."

Rachel felt Brittany tense and looked at her now mostly awake children and whispered two words.

"Ear muffs."

The children promptly covered their ears.

"Never talk about our children. And I don't give a damn about whatever moment you _think_ you had with Rachel but I can guarantee you that when she's inside me there's not even a shadow of a thought of you anywhere in her mind. Bitch, you keep fucking with me and I will have half the Bronx looking for your skank ass. I don't like repeating myself so listen this time; Stay. Away. From. My wife. Don't make me have to tell you that again."

Brittany hung up the phone and reached around Rachel to set it back in her purse. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her but she refused to look. She was both upset and sad. She remembered the time Nerva had spoken about. She was on tour with Shakira and Rachel was working on the revival of _Rent_. They hadn't seen each other in several months and had had very limited time with their children. They'd been arguing back and forth about the littlest things every time they got a chance to speak. Brittany had decided to take a week off and surprise Rachel. The brunette had been feeling the same strain that she had. And in a lapse of judgment during a very trying rehearsal, Rachel let herself be pulled into an embrace that turned into a kiss which she returned for the shortest of moments. Her dressing room door opening made her pull away from the woman.

Rachel ended up taking the same week off. They argued more but had come to a somewhat tense make up once the week was over. Another month went by and Brittany came home to celebrate her birthday. Things were still tense between her and Rachel so Puck and Santana decided to take Brittany to a strip club to relax. Things were fine until Brittany got a little too drunk and ended up in a very heated make out session with the woman giving her a lap dance. Santana luckily interrupted before things got too far gone and she and Puck practically dragged Brittany home kicking and screaming. As expected another argument ensued when she arrived home. Puck and Santana had stayed to make sure neither woman said nor did anything they would both regret later. That's when they decided that after their next projects were over; they would slow down and take time to be with each other for awhile.

Brittany had already signed on to choreograph all the numbers for Santana and Mercedes' upcoming tour, and Rachel had already signed her contract for _Wicked_. Brittany wasn't happy that Rachel would be working with Nerva again, but they had reached a place where they knew that neither would ever stray nor have any further lapses in judgment; and it's not like Rachel had a choice in who was cast in the play. Nerva however, didn't seem to know how to take no for an answer.

Brittany wasn't just making empty threats. When she graduated from McKinley High and left Lima to join her then girlfriend and friends in New York, she was no stranger to the city. She'd spent a great number of her childhood summers in the Bronx with her aunt, uncle, and three cousins. She was welcomed back to the block by many of the neighborhood kids every summer she was there like a celebrity coming back to their hometown. She didn't like violence but she was not above using any means necessary to keep someone from hurting or even trying to break up her family. Yes, she and Rachel had both lost their way once; but that was far behind them and it would never happen again. But sometimes, she let doubt creep into her heart. Even now sitting next to Rachel on their way home; Brittany knew things could have gone very different for them.

"Don't do that."

Rachel's whispered voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know what she said to you, but don't let her get in your head," Rachel reached up and turned Brittany's face so she could look into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

They got home without further incident and put the kids to bed. Their bags were already packed and waiting by the door but they decided to postpone the trip to Hawaii for another two days to give Liam time to get better. When they went to bed Rachel took all lingering doubts that Brittany still had away from her. Every caress, every kiss, every roll of her hips, every swipe of her tongue to the blonde's bundle of nerves, and thrust of her fingers into Brittany's wet heat told her wife how much she loved her.

A week later they were walking hand in hand on a private beach in Hawaii watching their six year olds run around in front of them. The twins were a mixture of their mothers. Brittany had carried them; using one egg each from Brittany and Rachel. Leesa had Brittany's blonde hair and blue eyes, while Liam had Rachel's brunette hair and brown eyes. Leesa was a Momma's girl and Liam was Mommy's little boy.

Their personalities at times seemed to mirror their parents. Mercedes said it all the time; especially when Leesa went into mini monologues about whatever cartoon or comic book character happened to be in discussion. In fact, the children seemed to be in a similar discussion as they walked.

"That doesn't make sense," Liam said.

"It makes perfect sense Liam," Leesa rolled her eyes at her brother, "they're married why wouldn't they have babies?"

"Cause Jean likes Storm."

"No she doesn't," Leesa disagreed.

"Cyclops is just her bestie acting like her boyfriend cause she doesn't want to come out yet."

Behind them Rachel shook her head and smiled as Brittany chuckled.

"_That_ makes no sense."

"Yeah it does."

"No it doesn't. Jean and Cyclops are married. Storm is just their friend. Jean and Cyclops have been together forever. Even when she turned into Dark Phoenix and they had to fight to get her back and get rid of her darkness, Cyclops never stopped loving her. They're meant to be together. You don't even read the comic books how would you know anyway?"

"Reading's boring, the cartoons are better; you can actually see them."

"You can see them in the comic books too."

"So, they don't move in the books, the cartoons do. No Jean and Cyclops; her and Storm are going to get married and have rainbow super babies."

"Ugh, you're so ridiculous. Need I remind you that the comic books came first; whatever concoction you think you may be seeing on the cartoons is wrong. There is absolutely no way that Jean and Storm would ever want to be together. You're just making things up because you and Aunty Quinn don't like Cyclops."

"And you use too many words. No idea why Shawna likes you."

Leesa quickly slapped her brother on the arm for mentioning Quinn and Mercedes' daughter.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"What was that about Shawna?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing!" Leesa yelled and started to run up the beach away from her parents and brother.

"You big baby you're gonna pay for that!" Liam yelled as he ran after his sister.

"Mercedes thinks they like each other. Apparently they hold hands and kiss each other on the cheeks all the time," Brittany explained.

"When did that start?"

"A few months ago; its puppy love Rachie, don't worry about it."

"I'm not, they're just … aren't they too young to know whether they like each other like that?"

Rachel sighed as they reached the lounge chairs and large umbrella that was set up for them. She sat with her legs on either side of the chair, giving Brittany room to sit in front of her. The blonde leaned back into her embrace and pulled Rachel's arms around her.

"Don't go too far into the water kids," Rachel yelled.

"Okay," they replied simultaneously.

"Can you honestly say that you didn't feel anything more than friendship for me when we were their age?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silence.

Rachel smiled and kissed Brittany's neck as the memories of their childhood flooded her mind.

"No, I suppose I can't," Rachel replied.

To be continued…


	2. In The Beginning

**Title:** Through The Years  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Rachel Berry & Brittany Pierce  
**Word Count:** 4,256  
**Summary:** While on vacation with their family, Rachel & Brittany reminisce about their lives together thus far. Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Days: 7-AU Future kids, 5-Kid!Brittberry, & 1-Wedding/Proposal.  
**A/N:** Italics are Brittany & Rachel talking on the beach.  
**Prompt:** Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Day 5: Kid!Brittberry.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – In The Beginning**

It was recess. Brittany and Santana were playing on the swings talking about whatever random things Brittany could come up with. The blonde happened to look over at the doors leading into the school and saw their teacher and principal speaking to some parents and two children.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, new kids I guess," Santana answered.

The girls continued their conversation and swung as high as they could.

Across the yard Principal Newburgh introduced Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry to their teacher. Their parents had gone and both girls stood nervously as their teacher spoke to them.

"Now girls as you can see its recess so go play and make some friends. I'll call everyone in when it's time to go back to class."

The woman walked away to go speak with one of the other teachers and the two girls were left to their own devices.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"My name's Mercedes."

"Do you maybe want to go play in the sandbox with me?" Rachel asked nervously.

The small brunette wasn't used to having friends. Her fathers moved around a lot and some of the small towns they had lived in weren't very friendly to gay men; and their children weren't very friendly to her.

"Okay, let's go," Mercedes replied.

Rachel smiled as she ran with the girl to the sandbox. They played happily and unbothered for awhile; but soon enough they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

Rachel and Mercedes looked up and saw two boys standing over them. A dark-skinned boy named Azimio Adams and his friend Dave Karofsky were looking down on them.

"Who are you talking to?" Mercedes asked.

"The Nose."

"Good one Z," Dave laughed.

Rachel did recognize the boy. He wasn't very friendly the first time she'd met him either.

"Leave us alone Azimio," Rachel pouted.

She already knew where this was going.

"Why are you talking to her," Azimio asked Mercedes.

"Because she's my friend; why do you care anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"You don't want to be her friend. You're new so I'll give you a pass this time; but don't let me catch you around her again," Azimio said.

He kicked some sand in Rachel's face and laughed when she screamed. Mercedes yelled at him as he and Dave ran away. When Rachel's eyes were cleared of sand and she was done crying Mercedes asked how she knew the boy.

"My dads lived here before. He doesn't like me because his parents don't like mine."

That didn't make sense to Mercedes.

"Why? Are your dads bad people; they didn't seem like they were," Mercedes replied.

"They're not; but they're gay and a lot of people don't like that. You may want to listen to him, I don't want anybody to be mean to you," Rachel said.

"He doesn't scare me. And besides, I have two aunties that are gay; and they're my favorite aunts," Mercedes said with a smile.

The next day the girls were again playing in the sandbox when Azimio and Dave walked up to them.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to her?" Azimio asked.

"I don't have to listen to you," Mercedes said simply and went back to playing.

Dave took the juice he was holding and poured it on Mercedes' head while Azimio pushed Rachel into the sand.

"Hey!"

The boys turned around and were met with a very angry Santana Lopez. She didn't like these two boys. They used to pick on her friends Brittany and Quinn, until she slapped Dave with her lunch tray and kicked Azimio where the sun doesn't shine.

Dave stood looking at her wide-eyed while Azimio spoke.

"What do you want Lopez, nobody was bothering your friends so mind your own beeswax."

Santana didn't speak. She simply took a step towards the boys and they ran way. Quinn walked over to Mercedes and gave her some tissues to help dry her hair while Brittany walked over to Rachel to help her get the sand out of her brown locks.

"Those losers won't bother you guys anymore. I'm Santana and these are my girls Brittany and Quinn."

Like Santana had said, Dave and Azimio hadn't bothered the girls again. They all became fast friends; particularly Brittany and Rachel. There was seldom a time that they weren't together. Unfortunately Rachel's fathers had to move again a year later. When everything was all packed up they went to the young brunette's room to find her, but she wasn't there. Her daddy became worried but her dad calmed him down and said he knew exactly where to find her. They locked up the house and drove a few blocks away to the Pierce's. Mr. Pierce was sitting on the porch and greeted them with a smile.

"She came over a few minutes ago, I would've called but I figured you'd be around to get her soon enough," the man said.

"We really don't like to have to displace her so much," Leroy stated as they walked into the house.

"Yeah, but you have to make a living," Mr. Pierce said with understanding.

"She's in Brittany's room. They're just saying goodbye so give them a few minutes," Mrs. Pierce said.

"Oh we understand, they're pretty close friends," Hiram stated.

"I think it may be a little more than that," Mrs. Pierce chuckled.

Rachel and Brittany lay on the blonde's bed holding each other. They didn't quite know it then, but Brittany's mother was a very intuitive woman. They knew they felt something for each other, but they didn't have the words to describe it yet.

"You know I don't want to leave right?" Rachel whispered with teary eyes.

"Yeah. Are you gonna come back?" Brittany asked with tears that matched Rachel's.

"I don't know, I want to," Rachel replied.

A knock on the door made the girls look away from each other.

"Rachel your fathers are downstairs honey, it's time to go," Mrs. Pierce said.

The brunette sighed as she sat up. She placed the stuffed gold star that her daddy had gotten for her when she was younger against Brittany's pillows. Brittany sat up with her and got off the bed. She pulled Rachel along with her and walked over to her own stuffed animal collection and found her beloved unicorn.

"Here Rachel, take this with you so you won't forget me," Brittany said and handed Rachel the toy.

Rachel hugged the unicorn to her chest then quickly leaned forward and kissed Brittany on the cheek and ran out of the room. Brittany looked over at her bed and saw the gold star.

"She forgot her star," she said as she grabbed the stuffed toy and ran after her friend.

She was down the stairs and out the door before her mother could catch her.

"Rachel!"

Rachel heard her yelling, but her fathers had already pulled out of the driveway and were pulling away. The brunette waved at her as the car drove away. Brittany's mother picked her up and held her as she cried.

"Maybe she meant for you to have it, just like you wanted her to have your unicorn," she said.

"Don't want a toy, want my Rachie."

"I know honey; we'll just have to hope that she comes back someday."

Brittany couldn't see past her tears to reply to her mother. She cried herself to sleep that night clutching the gold star to her chest. Miles away Rachel was in the exact same position holding the unicorn that Brittany had given her.

* * *

"_You know babe, I never liked Dave or Azimio; well Dave's alright now, but I'm glad they picked on me and Mercedes those first two days."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_It's what got our little group together; a series of unfortunate events that led to me meeting the love of my life."_

"_I guess they get credit. Or at least I'll give it to Dave since he's with Kurt now. He kind of redeemed himself. Haven't seen him in years but I'm sure Azimio is still a jerk."_

_Rachel chuckled as she hugged Brittany a little tighter and turned a watchful eye to the_ _twins. It was almost lunch time and even though they'd put on sunscreen earlier she still worried about them getting sun burn._

"_Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"_

"_How could I forget?"  
_

* * *

**Six years later**

"Are you happy to be back Rachel?"

Hiram asked as they pulled into the driveway of the house they had moved away from years before.

"Yeah, I missed my friends," the girl replied with a smile.

"All your friends or just Brittany?"

"Daddy," she whined and rolled her eyes, "all of my friends … especially Brittany."

"We thought so."

Rachel entered the house and walked from room to room, reacquainting herself with her surroundings. All of the big things had been moved in and set up weeks before by movers. All she had to do was remove her clothes from the boxes in her room. She'd forgotten her favorite toy in the backseat so she ran outside to get it. There were two boys walking to the house across the street and one of them stopped to look at her. She retrieved the unicorn from the backseat and looked across the street when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Berry! When'd you get back?"

She smiled at the two boys running towards her and ran to meet them. Matt and Noah, better known as Puck, hugged her and swung her around in a circle; both boys happy to see her.

"We just got back today. Dad and Daddy didn't tell me where we were going this time until we were about an hour away," she told them.

"Mercedes moved there last year," Matt said pointing across the street, "you should come over."

Just then Leroy walked outside to get a few things out of the trunk.

"Well hello boys."

"Hi Mr. Berry," Matt said.

"Can Rachel come play with us at Mercedes' house? It's just across the street," Puck asked.

"Sure, be back for dinner Rachel," the man said.

"Okay," she said over her shoulder already halfway to the house with Matt and Puck.

"Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are here to," Matt told the girl.

"Really? Yeah I can surprise them all at the same time," Rachel said happily.

Rachel greeted Mrs. Jones with a hug and the kids made their way to the basement. She'd made Puck and Matt walk in front of her so she could keep out of sight. Mercedes and Quinn were facing them when they entered the basement and both girls looked at them silently asking why they looked so devious. Puck put a finger to his lips telling them to be quiet.

The boys sat on either side of Santana and Brittany and Mercedes and Quinn sat with wide eyes trying to contain their smiles. Rachel stood behind Brittany and reached over her shoulder to place the unicorn in front of her. When Brittany saw it her hand stopped moving over the picture she was coloring.

"I think this is yours," Rachel said.

Brittany spun around and almost knocked Matt over as she jumped out of her seat.

"Rachie!"

She crushed Rachel in a big hug and for the second time in a few minutes Rachel found herself being spun around in a circle.

"Britt … I can't … breathe," Rachel choked out.

"Oh, sorry; I missed you," Brittany said.

"I missed you too; you got tall," Rachel said.

She got hugs from the rest of the girls and enjoyed her first day back. When it came time to leave for dinner Brittany joined her at her home. Since it was the weekend the girls got the okay for Brittany to spend the night. Her mother brought her clothes since Rachel's were too small for her to wear.

When school started things picked up with group like there was no break in between at all. Azimio and Dave were their usual bullying selves but they kept it light were Rachel was concerned. They were both still scared of Santana; add to that that the young brunette was close to Puck and Matt and she was pretty much left to her own devices.

Unfortunately at the end of the school year, the time came for the Berry's to leave town again. This time they would be off to Japan; but they were guaranteed to return in a few years. Even with that knowledge it was still hard on Brittany and Rachel. The night before the Berry's were to leave Brittany spent the night with Rachel. They watched a musical and played some games before going to bed.

"Do you really have to go? You could stay at my house," Brittany said.

"My dads won't let me; I already asked," Rachel replied.

"It's not fair," Brittany said as she held Rachel's hand.

"I don't think it is either," Rachel agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Have … have you ever … have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No, have you?"

"No. Mercedes told me that Quinn kissed her."

"Did … did she like it?"

"Yeah. She said it was soft and Quinn tasted like cherries."

"I thought you only kissed people that you liked."

"Duh, Quinn likes Mercedes; and Mercedes likes her too."

"Do you like anybody?"

Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that. She didn't like the idea of Brittany kissing anyone.

"Yeah, but I haven't kissed them … yet."

"Who do you like?" Rachel pouted as she asked the question.

Brittany noticed the sad look on Rachel's face. She wanted to tell Rachel that she was the one she liked, but she was scared. What if Rachel didn't like her that way?

"Rachie," Brittany rose up and balanced her weight on her elbow so she was looking down at the brunette.

Rachel didn't answer her, but she looked up into blue eyes barely visible in the darkness of her room.

"Close your eyes," Brittany whispered.

Rachel did as she was told and waited. She gasped slightly when she felt Brittany's hair brush her cheek. The next thing she felt was a small press against her lips; then another and another. Her hand made its way to the back of Brittany's head to hold the blonde in place. When the kiss ended Rachel pulled Brittany down and held her. Brittany buried her face in Rachel's neck as she began to cry.

"I'll be back Britt, just … just wait for me."

Brittany nodded her head as she snuggled closer to Rachel. The next morning her parents came to get her and once again she and Rachel exchanged their favorite toys; but they didn't say goodbye this time. They held each other for a long moment and shared a soft kiss before saying 'see you later'. Hiram smiled at the girls while his husband and Brittany's father seemed surprised. Hiram walked over to Mrs. Pierce, who had a knowing smile on her face, and handed her a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"I'm not making any more bets with you Lenore," he said.

She laughed and hugged the man as her daughter got into the backseat of the car.

"Have a safe trip Hiram; try to come back soon so your future daughter-in-law isn't missing her girl for too long."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"_Did you know that my mom and your daddy bet that we would start dating?"_

"_Not until I actually saw him pay her, no."_

_Brittany spotted the resort's delivery boy walking towards them and she called the twins in for their lunch. Once everything was arranged and they had started eating Rachel asked her daughter again about Shawna._

"_So Leesa, tell me about Shawna."_

_She was actually a little hurt that the young blonde hadn't told her about her feelings for Shawna already. She and Brittany were close to both their children, but it wasn't a secret that Liam veered more towards Brittany while his sister turned more to her._

"_There's nothing to tell Momma," the girl seemed to sulk as she ate her salad._

_Liam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about his sister being a cry baby._

"_Don't tease your sister Liam," Brittany said._

"_I'm not Mommy, but she's being all … her … and it's not even a big deal," the boy said as he took a bite of his sandwich._

"_Like you and Mikey aren't a big deal?" Leesa said scowling across the table at her brother._

"_Yup just like Mikey, not a big deal," Liam shrugged his shoulders unbothered._

"_What exactly about Mikey is not a big deal?" Brittany seemed surprised at this new development. She knew Leesa and Shawna had crushes on each other, but neither Mike nor Artie told her that their son might have a crush on Liam._

"_One of the kids was messing with Mikey at the park so I hit him in the face with my basketball. Mikey thinks I'm cute, so he kissed me," Liam answered._

"_Okay, so he likes you…" Rachel started._

"_Of course he likes me; all the boys and girls want to kiss me, I'm awesome," the boy said taking a sip of his apple juice._

_Lessa rolled her eyes while Brittany tried hard not to choke on her sandwich as she laughed at her son._

"_You have been spending far too much time with Noah," Rachel said. "Did you really have to hit the boy with your ball?"_

"_Yeah; people mess with my friends, I ends them."_

_Brittany full out laughed at her son's response and couldn't stop herself from holding up her hand for the boy to high-five her._

"_And apparently too much time with Santana as well," Rachel chuckled at her son's attitude._

"_Mikey's cool, but he only kissed me that one time. Leesa and Shawna are always girly eyeing each other; I think they're gonna get married."_

"_We are not!"_

_Leesa made to get up from the table but Rachel stopped her and pulled her onto her lap._

"_We're just teasing honey don't get mad. It's okay if you like each other."_

_Leesa took a few breaths then looked up at her momma._

"_Did you always like Mommy?"_

"_Since the first day we met. We grew up together just like you and Shawna; but there were a few years in between where we were separated because I had to leave Ohio with your grandfathers."_

"_That sucks," Liam said._

"_It did suck," Brittany smiled at her son's opinion, "but she always came home to me."  
_

* * *

**Junior Year**

It was late on a Sunday night when Rachel and her fathers returned to Lima. She was tired from the move so she went straight to bed; her first day of school was the next morning and she was still jet-lagged. When she arrived at McKinley High she went to the Office and got her schedule. She was on her way to her locker when she was stopped dead in her tracks by a cold drink being thrown in her face.

"Welcome back loser."

Rachel wiped the icy drink out of her eyes and glared at Azimio Adams as he high-five Dave Karofsky who was standing next to him. Rachel dropped her messenger bag to the floor and silently patted herself on the back for choosing to wear jeans instead of a skirt this morning. Not that she wouldn't be about to do the same thing but pants gave her a freer range of motion. Rachel took a step towards the boy and jumped. She did a back flip and kicked the boy hard in the chin. He fell back and yelled in pain. Dave tried to grab Rachel but she caught his hand, twisted it behind him then pushed him to the floor where he landed next to Azimio.

"Damn Berry; you hang out with Bruce Lee while you were halfway around the world?"

Rachel looked to the side and saw Puck, who was now sporting a mohawk, smirking at her. He walked over to her and hugged her despite the sticky drink on her clothing.

"What the hell Puckerman, why didn't you tell us…"

"Tell you what jackass; that my girl was gonna go all Ong Bak on your ass for fucking with her. That's what you get. Now bounce before I let her go and she finishes you off," Puck said.

The two boys glared at Rachel. They were known for bullying freshmen and new kids; they didn't like being embarrassed. Especially by a girl that was much smaller than them.

"This is where you walk away," Rachel said.

"This ain't over bitch," Azimio taunted.

"I'm here all day," Rachel said unfazed.

She picked up her bag as the boys stalked off and felt her body being crushed from behind just as she stood back up.

"You're back, Rachie you're back!" Brittany yelled.

"Britt … my ribs," Rachel choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Brittany said as she set Rachel back down on the ground.

Rachel turned in her arms and smiled. Without regard for where they were or her other friends waiting to say hi she placed her hands on either side of Brittany's face and pulled her into a kiss. When the kiss had gone on for longer than it really should have in a crowded school hallway, Santana intervened.

"Excuse you two, can you wait until after school to suck face please?"

They pulled out of their kiss but remained in each other's arms.

"I missed you," Brittany said.

"I missed you too," Rachel replied.

Eventually they let go of each other long enough for Rachel to get a round of welcome back hugs and be introduced to some new friends that happened to be standing nearby. She especially took notice of Quinn standing behind Mercedes with her arms around the shorter girl's waist. At the end of the day Brittany convinced Rachel to join the Glee Club that their other friends were a part of.

A week later, Rachel took Brittany to dinner at a restaurant named Breadstix and asked her to be her girlfriend. And of course, Brittany said yes.

Over the next two years the girls would go on to have their ups and downs in their relationship. Azimio Adams became a non-issue after being bested by Rachel three or four times and Dave Karofsky ended up joining the Glee Club once he decided to come out. He started dating Kurt Hummel during their senior year.

Once graduation came around Brittany found herself being separated from Rachel again. She hadn't done as well in her classes as she should have; which meant she'd have to repeat her senior year while her girlfriend, best friend, and most of their other friends graduated and moved out of state.

The night of their graduation Puck had a party at his house. The girls stayed for awhile but left around midnight to go to Rachel's house. Her fathers had to leave right after her graduation to check on some business matters; Rachel decided to take full advantage of their absence.

They'd already talked about it; so she knew they were both ready. They made love well into the early morning hours.

Around five or so they lay quietly holding each other. Brittany traced random patterns on Rachel's bare stomach as Rachel hummed their favorite tune.

"Rachie?"

"Yes."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Always love; always."

* * *

"_Once I finally graduated I moved to New York too and we lived happily ever after," Brittany said._

"_That's kinda cool. So you guys have been together as long as Aunt Quinn and Aunty Mercedes then?" Liam asked._

"_Yes we have," Brittany answered._

"_Aunt Mercedes said that Aunt Quinn sang to her when she asked her to marry her. Is that true?" Leesa asked._

"_It is, I helped her pick the song," Rachel answered._

"_What did you do when you asked Mommy to marry you?" Leesa asked next._

"_I'll let your mommy answer that one," Rachel replied. _

_Leesa returned to her seat so she could finish her salad and listen to her Mommy talk._

To be continued…


	3. The Proposal

**Title:** Through The Years  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Rachel Berry & Brittany Pierce  
**Word Count:** 4,820  
**Summary:** While on vacation with their family, Rachel & Brittany reminisce about their lives together thus far. Three shot for Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Days: 7-AU Future kids, 5-Kid!Brittberry, & 1-Wedding/Proposal.  
**Prompt:** Brittberry/Pieberry Week, Day 1: Wedding/Proposal.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. I am NOT affiliated with the owners or employees of Henrietta Hudson or King Pizza; I just love their establishments and want to give them free advertisement.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Proposal**

It was a warm sunny day in May when Brittany walked across the stage at her graduation from Julliard. Rachel thought she looked absolutely stunning with her blonde locks pinned up into a French Roll under her cap. Her friends and family cheered with almost deafening applause as she accepted her Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree. Once the ceremony was over and she made her way through the crowd, she was met by her parents and Artie.

"Where did everybody go?" she asked. She knew they were all there earlier.

"You'll see soon enough sweetheart," her mother said and kissed her on her cheek.

"We're postponing dinner until tomorrow night. So have a good day and congratulations again; we're proud of you," her father said as he hugged her.

She watched her parents walk away with confusion before turning to Artie. She had only now taken notice that he was holding two roses; one purple and the other blue. He pulled the blonde into his lap and hugged her.

"I think this will answer your question ma'am," he said as he handed her the flowers and a gold envelope.

Brittany looked at the envelope and recognized Rachel's handwriting. She tore it open and read the card inside.

Hi Baby, CONGRATULATIONS! You did it! I know I said  
it earlier but you really look beautiful today. Here's a fun  
fact for you. Did you know that purple roses mean enchantment  
and magnetism? Or that blue roses mean mystery; like the  
mysterious beginnings of new things perhaps? Well, now you do.  
I've been enchanted with you, since the day I met you. And I know  
you have questions because I'm being all secretive right now but  
don't be upset that everyone left, just … come find us; come  
find me. I have something for you. -Rachel

"Come find me," Brittany whispered.

Before she knew it Artie was wheeling her away from the crowd that was still dispersing. They talked as they moved along; he didn't seem in too much of a hurry to get to wherever he was taking her. He finally stopped at the top a wheelchair ramp for a building Brittany knew very well; she had taken most of her dance classes there. Quinn was waiting for her by the door with a shopping bag and a smile. She led her into a restroom, and gave her some street clothes so she would be more comfortable. When she finished changing she met Quinn back outside. The shorter blonde took the shopping bag away from her and gave her back the roses she had been holding for her. Brittany looked and saw immediately that there were two more roses than before; a bright pink one and a gold one. When she looked up to question her friend, Quinn simply smiled and handed her another golden envelope.

Do you like the outfit? I hope it's comfortable enough. I want  
you to know that I appreciate you baby. You bring me the most  
amount of joy I could ever wish for. That's what the roses from  
Quinn mean by the way. Meet Santana at our favorite night spot.  
-Rachel

Quinn walked with Brittany to the subway so she could get the next number 1 headed towards South Ferry. Before boarding the train she curiously asked why she and Rachel had seemed to be conspiring all last week. Quinn just hugged her and said Mercedes would explain later. About ten minutes later Brittany exited the subway and walked the familiar path to Henrietta Hudson. The small bar/club in the West Village was where the girls often went on the weekends. She smiled as she entered and spotted Santana at the bar.

"Hey Britt," Santana greeted her with a hug and pulled out a stool for her to sit at the bar.

They were treated to free drinks since the bartender and owner knew that Brittany had just graduated.

"Collecting flowers I see," Santana commented.

"Yeah, they're from Rachel. Artie gave me these two and Quinn gave me these two," Brittany said happily.

"Well why don't you take this," Santana said handing her a canvas shopping bag she recognized from home, "I think you'll need this."

Brittany took the bag and placed her four individually wrapped roses and her cards inside it. She thanked Santana for the bag and took a sip of her rum and coke. She took in her best friend's appearance. Her dark hair was down and her clothes were flirtatiously tight. That made Brittany frown; Santana only dressed like that when she was looking for someone to spend the night with. Brittany actually hadn't seen her in such an outfit for quite awhile now. But then she remembered; Santana and Tina had broken up a few weeks ago. On the outside Santana didn't seem too bothered with it, but Brittany knew better.

"San can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you and Tina break up?"

"This is your day Britt and it's supposed to be happy, so how about we skip that subject," Santana said, trying to deflect.

"Well if it's my day then I get to talk about whatever I want to right?"

"Right," Santana sighed dejectedly already knowing where Brittany's line of thought was going.

"I want to know why you guys broke up; you always change the subject every time I ask. But you're not allowed to today, so talk."

Santana sighed again and downed her drink before speaking.

"She got offered a spot on a BBC show."

"Cool! What show?"

"Doctor Who; they wanted her to be the Doctor's next companion."

"I don't understand; how did that make you break up?"

"She was going to turn them down Britt. They shoot in Wales and she said she didn't want to go because she wanted to stay with me. Mercy and I just got signed and she didn't want to ask me to give that up or postpone it. I fucking love her okay, but I couldn't let her pass that up; she loves that stupid show."

Brittany pulled Santana into her arms and wiped the few tears that had escaped her brown eyes.

"Just because there's an ocean between you doesn't mean you can't be together Sanny."

"It doesn't matter now; she's leaving next week and she's going to be fucking awesome. Those Brits won't know what hit them."

"You shouldn't let her leave without telling her you still love her San. She was really sad."

"I know."

"You were mean weren't you?"

"Come on Britt it's Tina. It's not like I could shake her hand or pat her on the back and say 'have a merry ole time across the pond old girl'; she wouldn't have taken me seriously. If I didn't make her cry she wouldn't have believed me and she wouldn't be getting on that plane next week. Besides; there are bigger things out there for her than me."

"I don't think she'd see it that way Sanny."

"That's neither here nor there Britt; what's done is done," Santana sighed as she looked at her watch.

Brittany finished her drink and they ordered one more before Santana said it was time to go.

"Oh, I believe these are for you."

Santana signaled to the bartender and was given two roses; one peach and one coral, which she promptly handed to Brittany along with another golden envelope.

Did you enjoy your drink? I hope you talked some sense into our  
girl because she and Tina are killing each other. I have a feeling  
you may have better luck later with Tina though. Have I ever  
told you that I think you are the most cheerful person I know  
and you give me nothing but happiness? No? Well, the two roses  
San gave you are to remind you of that. I think Mike needs a  
favor from you; meet him at our favorite view. –Rachel

Santana walked Brittany outside and hailed a cab for her. Once a cabby pulled up Santana paid the driver enough money to get Brittany to her next location. Before getting in the cab Brittany hugged her friend.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Probably just go back inside and drink my heartbreak away; nothing special," Santana replied.

"Okay," Brittany sighed, "but you can't go home with anyone."

"Britt," Santana whined.

"No. You go home alone…"

"I can't go home B…" the raven-haired girl started to say before catching herself.

"Why can't you go home?"

"Nothing, I think I'm drunk already."

"No going home with anyone Sanny; not unless it's with Tina. Otherwise just go home."

"Okay."

"You promise?" Brittany asked as she held up her pinky.

"Hey ladies come on; I'm passing up money from people ready to go here. I gotta start the meter if you're gonna stand here talking," the cabby rudely interrupted.

"Calm your shit dude, you want a good tip or not?" Santana retorted.

"Santana?"

"Okay," Santana breathed out and linked her pinky with the dancer's, "no one but Tina. Fat chance I'll see her here anyway."

"That's beside the point. Just keep your promise."

"You know I will."

Brittany pulled Santana into another hug; holding her tightly.

"I love you Sanny."

"I love you too Britt-Britt."

"Make sure she gets where she needs to go safely," Santana warned the cabby as she handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Hey you got it lady; like she was my own bambino," the man said as he turned off his meter.

Coupled with the hundred dollars he'd gotten from Santana just a few moments ago, he had a very nice tip indeed.

Brittany looked out the window sadly at her friend's retreating back. She almost didn't hear the cabby talking to her.

"Where you headed dollface?"

"Empire State Building please," she replied softly.

The cabby nodded his head and drove off. When she reached her destination she went to the observation deck. She was sure that's where she needed to be. When she stepped out of the elevator she spotted Mike with a few children. She knew all of the kids; she and Mike taught a dance class at the rec center close to their house.

"Hey guys look she's here," Mike said cheerfully.

The group of children ran to her and hugged her.

When she finally got to Mike, he was holding two roses; lavender and dark red.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Britt; these are for you," Mike said and handed her the roses along with another golden envelope.

The blonde carefully placed the roses in her bag and opened the envelope.

You know I kind of wish I was meeting you here, we haven't  
been in awhile. I've always found the view up here most  
enchanting at night. But nothing pleases my eye more than you.  
From the first time I saw you all those years ago in the sandbox,  
you've enchanted me. Everything about you enchants me. Your  
eyes, your smile, the way you dance. I love watching you dance.  
You're always so passionate about it without even meaning to be  
sometimes. That's what I feel when I look at you; deep passion.  
I hope the roses that Mike gave you will help you remember  
that. When you're done, go help Puck feed the ducks and take  
a carriage ride with Sam. –Rachel

Brittany smiled as she returned the card to its envelope and placed it in the bag with the others.

"How did you guys do all this?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel did it we're all just puppets moving when she pulls our strings," he said with a smile, "so the kids wanted to do an impromptu show to get ready for the recital next month, think you can help us out?"

"Absolutely."

Brittany spent the next half hour singing and dancing with the kids and Mike. The many tourists in the audience happily gave tips when one of the boys thought to go through the crowd holding out his hat. When they were done, Mike left the kids with a few chaperoning parents and walked outside with Brittany. They talked on the way to the subway and since Mike was meeting Artie at the park anyway, he decided to ride the B train with Brittany to Central Park. When they exited the subway on 86th Street they made their way to the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and were met by Artie and Puck. Mike and Artie left to go find lunch while Puck and Brittany stayed feeding the ducks. When they were done they started to make their way over to the carriage stand that Sam's uncle worked at. Puck handed her an orange rose along the way.

"So Jewbabe says orange roses mean energy and pride and fascination; I guess it makes sense. We're all really proud of you B, and you and Rachel together are a ridiculous ball of energy; I really don't know how you two don't explode sometimes."

"Who says we don't?" Brittany asked with a smirk on her face.

"I would still pay to see that," Puck said seriously even though they laughed at his answer.

Upon reaching the carriage stand they saw Sam talking to Mike and Artie. The boys had decided to wait for Sam and Puck before going to lunch.

"There she is," Sam said giving Brittany a hug.

"Hi Sammy," Brittany said cheerfully returning his hug.

"I am charged madam with taking you to transportation to get you to your next location, which you will find in this envelope," Sam said as he handed her an envelope along with a turquoise rose.

Did you see how big the ducklings have gotten? They're so  
cute; but not as cute as you baby. Constant rejuvenation of  
spirit; that's what turquoise roses mean. Did you even know  
turquoise roses existed? I didn't, but I'm glad I found them  
because I think they're perfect for you. Whenever I'm down,  
whenever any of us are down, we can always count on you to  
give us the boost we need to find our happy again. Out of  
the many things I love about you, that quality is one of my  
favorites. I'm sure you must be getting hungry by now so  
go have a slice or two with Tina. You know where. –Rachel

"So where to?" Sam asked as Brittany added her newest rose and envelope to her collection.

"Nearest subway to catch the C train," she answered as Sam helped her into the carriage.

They talked about nothing and everything during the short trip. Including the fact that Sam was still stalling in asking Puck out. It seemed obvious to the blonde that they liked each other, so she didn't understand what either of them was waiting on. In her mind life was too short; you should seize happiness whenever you could.

She left Sam with that bit of advice and boarded the train to get to Brooklyn. During the ride she reread some of the cards that Rachel had left for her. An older lady sitting next to her had asked who gave her the all the roses and she told the lady about the day she'd had so far courtesy of her girlfriend. By the end of the story many of the passengers sitting near her were listening. The woman told her that anyone who would do something like that must truly be in love with her and she should hold on to that person for as long as possible. Brittany proudly replied that she had every intention of doing so.

Tina met Brittany at the door of King Pizza on Fulton Street. Her friend hugged her happily, but she could see the hidden sadness in her dark eyes.

"I was going to wait until after we ate to give you these, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to get any grease on the envelope. So here," Tina said and gave Brittany a new gold envelope with two roses; one red and the other yellow.

So I think a red rose is pretty self explanatory; I love you  
Brittany. Yellow, like all roses, means a few things. A promise  
of new beginnings is my favorite. I know that seems cryptic,  
but I'll explain later. Enjoy your lunch. When you're done, meet  
Mercedes at our bridge.  
-Rachel

Brittany ordered two slices with cheese while Tina ordered one slice with pepperoni and a beef patty. After light small talk Brittany thought back on her conversation with Santana earlier in the day. She decided Rachel was right; she probably would get through to Tina easier.

"Hey T can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you really leaving next week?"

"Who told you that?"

"Santana. You haven't even told any of us that you got that part on Doctor Who; why?"

"It's not that big a deal Britt."

"Yes it is. One, that show is awesome. And you really should tell Artie and Sam at least, they would worship you. Two, you're leaving the country without telling anyone and you expect that to just be okay? Three … you moving still shouldn't get in between you and San."

"She broke up with me Brittany…"

"Yeah but she only did it so you would take the part."

"You don't know the things she said to me…"

"I know that," Brittany said cutting Tina off again, "but she only said those things so you'd actually believe she didn't want you; which I can't believe you even fell for because she's totally in love with you."

"What?" Tina looked at her confused.

"She still wants to be with you, but she didn't want you to pass this up. And on that I agree with her, it's a great opportunity; but it doesn't have to keep you guys apart. Just," Brittany paused as she thought about the times she and Rachel had been separated when they were younger, "just tell her to wait for you. I know she will because she loves you. And I know you'll wait for her too."

"What if … what if she's changed her mind and she doesn't love me anymore; or doesn't want to wait? We haven't talked since our fight."

"That's not going to happen, I promise. Here," Brittany pulled the red rose Tina had given her out of her collection, "take this and give it to San. I think Rachel will understand; you need it more and I have a dark red one anyway."

"I don't know where she is Brittany."

"She's at Henrietta's. Come on," Brittany tossed out both of their plates and got a pineapple icy to go, "you're going to get in a cab and head to the Village so you can get your girl and I'm going to Prospect Park."

Tina hugged Brittany and they both got into cabs and headed to their destinations. When she reached Binnen Bridge she was met by Mercedes. Before the other woman could say anything Brittany started giving her the third degree about Quinn and Rachel's plotting. Mercedes laughed and answered all her questions. When the questions were over, she showed the blonde the engagement ring that Quinn had given her. They walked around the park talking for awhile and ended up at Mercedes' car. Once they were settled Mercedes handed Brittany, what she would find to be, her last golden envelope. And just like the other envelopes she was handed two roses with it; one light pink and the other dark purple.

Have you enjoyed your day baby? I really hope so. There are  
few people in the world that I admire more than you love. You're  
like my other half; like a magnet I'm immediately drawn to  
you. That's what the two roses from Mercy are for; to remind  
you how much I admire you and how your magnetism affects  
me. There's only one more place for you to go now … come find  
me. –Rachel

"Where to mama?" Mercedes asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"Home," Brittany answered with a smile.

Mercedes hugged Brittany outside of the apartment they shared in the Bronx. When she walked in the apartment was semi dark. On the dining room table was a vase with a pink and a white rose. The vase had a string wrapped around it with a small card attached.

Welcome home love. I found out something when I was  
researching the meaning of the roses I got you. By  
themselves each rose has its own meaning; but certain  
combinations together mean something too. Pink and  
white together mean 'forever love'. And that's what  
I want for us; forever. The vase should hold the rest  
of your roses so go ahead and add them. Then; lose  
the shoes, shirt, and pants. Meet me in our room and  
close your eyes.

Brittany placed the flowers in the vase and ran to her and Rachel's shared bedroom, stripping as she went. She propped a pillow against the headboard of her bed and leaned against it; closing her eyes as Rachel had instructed. It wasn't long before she felt the smooth skin of her girlfriend on hers. Rachel straddled her thighs and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. The dancer lightly ghosted her hands up the brunette's thighs and settled them on her hips.

"Found you," Brittany whispered, "can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

"Rachie, I haven't seen you since this morning," Brittany protested.

Rachel leaned over to retrieve the rose she had to give her girlfriend and told her she could open her eyes. Brittany surged forward and crashed her lips into Rachel's.

"Missed you," Brittany said.

"I missed you too baby," Rachel replied, "this is for you."

Rachel carefully brushed the petals of the black rose she was holding against Brittany's cheek.

"We're not going to a funeral are we?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"No, we're not. I know black roses usually are for funerals or other sad occasions but they also have another meaning. Do you remember what I said about yellow roses?"

"Yeah."

"This one is similar. It means 'the beginning of new things'. And I was thinking maybe you'd like to start something new with me. Take it."

Brittany took the rose and looked down at the flower. Something shiny that was partly hidden in the rose's inner petals caught her eye. She carefully moved the petals out of the way and pulled out a ring that she was very familiar with. She'd found it once on the Love and Pride website. It was a black titanium band with a single blue sapphire in the middle.

"Rach?" Brittany said the name with a shaky voice.

"I would be honored, if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me. Miss Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

Brittany didn't answer right away; the rose found itself back on the nightstand, the ring slid on her finger, and she relieved herself and Rachel of their underclothes. A few hours later, she said yes.

* * *

**Back On The Beach**

Brittany thought it wise to leave off some of the details to the final part of her story. Instead she ended it by simply saying, "I said yes." It seemed more appropriate for her children's ears.

"Storm's gonna do that for Jean," Liam said.

"Oh my goodness no she's not!" Leesa argued.

And so the conversation went between the twins for the rest of their lunch time.

Once the day was over they returned to their beach house to eat dinner. Once the kids were asleep in bed, Rachel and Brittany decided to share a glass of wine. Small talk turned in to light flirting. Flirting soon turned in to a lot more.

Brittany had a toy fetish; which Rachel did not mind in the slightest. So when the blonde suggested the use of a strap-on that night, the Broadway star was all too happy to oblige.

The only problem was they weren't in their own home with a soundproofed master bedroom. Brittany clawed at the pillows and used them to muffle her screams as Rachel slammed into her from behind all through her orgasm. Not long after the blonde found herself on her back with her legs wrapped tightly around her wife's waist. She scrambled to grasp a pillow and held it tightly to her face just as her climax hit.

"HOLY FUUUCK RAAACHEELLL!"

Rachel took in her wife's appearance. Her creamy flushed skin slick with sweat, muscles strained, back bowed as she screamed her name. All of it enough to send the brunette over the edge just seconds behind her wife, with one word falling from her lips.

"Beautiful."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

When the morning came Brittany was the first to awaken. She watched her wife sleep for a few moments before quietly exiting the bed. She went to her laptop and checked to see if her cousin was online; as luck would have it she was. She clicked her screen name to start a video chat with the woman and after a few rings her image appeared.

"What are you doing calling me? Please don't tell me you guys are fighting again?"

"No, far from it."

"Good. So what's up?"

"I have a problem I need you and the girls to take care of."

"What's the bitch's name and what she do?"

"Nerva Patterson."

"Nerva? Ain't that the chick that…"

"Yeah her."

"That'll be handled before you get home. Take it as an early Christmas gift."

"Thank you. Love you Alice."

"Love you too girl."

She turned off the machine and crept back into bed with her wife.

"We're not going to have a lawsuit to worry about when we get home are we?"

"I thought you were still sleeping?" Brittany chuckled.

"I was until I reached out for you and you weren't there," Rachel said snuggling into the blonde.

"There won't be a lawsuit. My girls are too smooth for that."

"I was just kidding; I could care less what happens to that vile woman."

"Good, because I don't think it'll be pretty."

They spent a few more hours sleeping then enjoyed another day with their children.

And so their days went for the next two months. They returned to New York when it was time to get the kids ready for the next school year. When talking to some of her old cast mates Rachel found out that Nerva was forced to put her acting career on hold for an indefinite amount of time due to a nasty skin rash that had taken residence on her face. She had also seemed to run into a string of bad luck; her car had been vandalized several times, rumors of heavy drug use had been circulated to the media, she'd even been mugged coming out of her condo. She wasn't hurt, per se; during the mugging the only thing taken was her hair.

And as a result; she became a nonissue. Even when both she and Rachel returned to the stage, she never bothered Rachel again; even going so far as to turn down a role or two once she learned that Rachel would also be working in the play.

As time went on the couple grew closer and stronger in love; and neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
